and then things got out of hand
by flootzavut
Summary: Kate gives in to a sudden impulse late one night in the bullpen, and apparently giving your boss a (totally innocent, honest) back rub can have unforeseen consequences. Kibbs! Oneshot here, but please see A/N.


_**A/N:**_ _Okay, so I'm posting this here as a oneshot, but if you are left wanting more, please see the note at the end of the story ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>KATE<span>_**

It wasn't intentional. She didn't think about it for even a moment, and it wasn't until he reacted that she realised what exactly she was doing.

She'd been gazing at the plasma, trying to make something, _anything_ make sense. Tony and McGee had the evening shift trailing a suspect, and the office was almost deserted, but even the unaccustomed peace wasn't helping her put the pieces together.

Finally giving up, she'd turned back to her desk, and out of the corner of her eye she'd seen Gibbs, seen the stretch, seen the grimace, and in a few quick strides she'd been behind him, hands on his shoulders.

Probably just as well he'd been out of the Marines for well over a decade. He stiffened, but he didn't swing round and snap her neck out of reflex. _So... it could be worse._

"Kate?"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"What'n hell are you doing?"

She had to stifle a slightly hysterical urge to laugh. "Um." _Probably not the moment for sarcasm_. "Massage?" What could she say but the obvious. "Seemed like you needed it."

There were a few moments of silence as Gibbs digested that. Kate supposed that given his reaction she should, you know, _stop_, but under her hands she could feel the strain and the tension, could feel his muscles were twisted into pretzels, and surely that was bad for anyone, even Gibbs. Maybe if she just acted like this was normal behaviour, like giving a back rub to your (admittedly, ridiculously hot) boss was all in a day's work and not worthy of comment...

She caught a particularly vicious knot and the sound that came out of his mouth was a peculiar mixture of pain and release. She worked the spot a little harder, hoping he'd realise it was necessary and not just a sadistic choice on her part to get him back for being - well, him.

As the muscle softened and relaxed under her fingers, he let out a low but heartfelt groan, then craned his neck up and round to peer at her, one eyebrow raised and a quizzical look on his face.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

He sounded almost awed, and even as she answered she was tucking that question away in her treasure house of 'impressing Gibbs' memories.

"Older brothers who played sports."

He nodded. Apparently that was a good enough explanation for him. He turned away from her again and she could feel him consciously deciding to relax, feel the powerful muscles of his shoulders give in to being looked after for once.

Encouraged, Kate shrugged off the notion that this was a really, really bad idea and concentrated on searching out all the worst knots and twists. The man didn't look after himself, she knew that, and doing stuff like sleeping on couches and his desk chair, throwing himself around as if he was still twenty - well, it wasn't a huge surprise his shoulders were in serious need of some TLC, but it was like trying to work rocks out of concrete. Not a job for the faint at heart, though also strangely satisfying.

She found her rhythm and systematically worked the muscles, coaxing them into relaxation under her fingers, first one side then the other, working out from his spine and then back. Each knot conquered was an achievement, and she was more than usually grateful for the hard won strength of her arms and hands. She hadn't put them to work like this in a very long time. Hadn't wanted to.

_Way easier without clothes_, she grumbled to herself, then shook her head and pushed that thought far, far away where it couldn't do any damage.

She felt rather than heard his chuckle. "Sorry?"

"You tryna proposition me, Agent Todd?"

That clarified things not one little bit. "What?"

He leaned back in his chair, allowed his head to fall back against her so he could look up at her, a wicked grin on his face. "If you wanna get me naked, you gotta buy me dinner first."

Kate replayed the conversation in her head, then screwed her eyes shut and winced. _Shit_. "... I said that out loud, didn't I? I didn't mean- I meant- I..."

He laughed and she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Oh, God." It really didn't help matters that his head was still resting against her belly, and that while she was sure he'd cooperate if she pushed him away, she didn't actually want to.

She risked opening her eyes and - his expression, okay - well no, actually, it was most definitely _not okay_. He was amused (well duh), but there was also a twinkle there that suggested he was enjoying this all a bit too much, her discomfiture, the fact that she had her hands on him still. Suggested, in short, that he was somehow completely aware of the deeply inappropriate thoughts she was fighting off.

_Damn him_. So utterly not her type, so completely irritating, such a pain in the ass, and still. He looked up at her like that and all she wanted to do was take him home, tie him to her bed, and spend a week or so getting to know him really, _really_ well.

Eventually he raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing (so knowing) smirk and then leaned his head forward again, tacit permission (or was it a request?) for her to continue.

Kate knew full well that now was exactly the moment when, if she was a wise and sensible person who valued her job and her sanity, she would step away, go back to her desk, and try to pretend this whole thing had never happened.

She started on his neck instead.

Even when it was Gibbs under her hands, even when part of her brain was alternately screaming for her to get out, now, or else to spin the chair round and climb into his lap, even though his neck was at least as in need of care as his shoulders had been... the massage itself was still almost meditative. As she searched along his spine for the inevitable trouble spots, her mind slipped back into a place where all she was really aware of was the feel of muscles and bones under her fingers, the prickle of hair at the top of his neck, the occasional grunts of relief as she finally triumphed over the most stubborn knots.

Slowly she made her way up to the base of his skull, easing the tension from the thick muscle there, and grinning at the rumble of approval from her patient. It took a while until she was happy with the results of her work, and her hands were aching, but she had never seen Gibbs this relaxed, not even close. That novelty, and the knowledge that it was her achievement, made her ridiculously proud.

She gently scraped her fingernails over his scalp, something she had found... effective on other men - and by the time it had occurred to her that this came dangerously close to running her fingers through his hair, his chin was resting against his chest. Between his quiet, relaxed breathing, and the small satisfied noises she was certain he wasn't aware he was making, she was almost unwilling to stop. Reaching round, she delicately massaged his temples for a minute or so, as if the whole scalp-rubbing-hair-stroking thing was an intentional part of the process rather than an accidental moment of daydreaming on her part. Then she stood up straight and gave him a businesslike slap on the shoulders before stepping out from behind his desk so she wouldn't be tempted to do anything else she really shouldn't.

"All done."

It took a few seconds for him to respond, and she wondered if she'd actually managed to put him to sleep. Then he lifted his head up and let out a long sighing breath. He rolled his shoulders, gave his neck an experimental twist from one side to the other, and nodded, though he didn't look at her.

"Good job."

That was plenty to put a smile on her face. From Gibbs, it was practically effusive. Kate just about resisted the urge to skip back to her desk, though she couldn't wipe away her grin.

She was pulling her chair out to sit herself back down in front of the stack of paper and files when he interrupted her.

"Kate?"

When she glanced up, he was slinging his coat round his shoulders. "It's late, we're not gonna get anything else done..." He shrugged. "Might as well come back fresh tomorrow.

"Oh. Okay." She blinked, then started to gather her things. She turned to grab her own coat only to find he had come up behind her in that silent, former Marine way he still used on occasion, and was holding it out for her to slip her arms into.

Gibbs had a gentlemanly streak that would emerge at the oddest moments, but she couldn't remember him ever doing this before. Though she had to admit to herself, as he smoothed the coat over her shoulders with deliberate strokes, that it was kind of... nice.

She picked up her bag and they walked over to the elevator in silence, and stood waiting for it to arrive. Kate wondered if it was just her imagination that there was something lurking unspoken in the air between them. Something she, at least, had been trying to ignore for a long time.

The elevator arrived and their arms brushed together as they got in. She cursed herself for reading so much into it.

Gibbs thumped the button for the parking level, then turned to look at her, leaning a shoulder against the wall and standing just a little closer than was entirely professional. Kate willed herself not to blush and not to step away.

She was half successful.

The corner of his mouth turned up in one of those classic crooked Gibbs smiles, and she wondered if it was that obvious having him invading her personal space was leaving her decidedly flustered.

"Thanks for-" he shrugged a shoulder, and his smile widened slightly. She had a feeling he was teasing her a little bit, though she wasn't sure why, but she was comfortably certain the gratitude was sincere.

Kate nodded. Weird as this all had been, at least he appreciated it. Thank yous from Gibbs were never to be taken for granted. "Well, feel free to return the favour anytime."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and his expression shifted to a more definite amusement, the smile turning to a smirk.

Kate cringed. _Wow, did that come out wrong or what? _She really was suffering from foot in mouth disease tonight. "Ah, I mean..." She trailed off, certain that anything else she said would only make it worse. Staring at the ground wishing the floor of the elevator would open up and swallow her seemed like her best option.

"I think maybe I should buy you dinner first," he murmured, leaning in a little closer and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Kate frowned, replayed what he'd just said, gaped up at him, and then the elevator doors opened and he was striding out towards the parking garage.

She was so taken aback that the doors were closing before she had moved. A foot caught them just before they shut. They bounced open again, and Gibbs was standing there looking a little impatient. "You comin' or what?"

He didn't wait for an answer, just turned around and started to walk away. At a loss, Kate followed him, trotting to catch up with his long strides.

"Coming where?" Even to her own ears she sounded breathless, and she hoped he would blame it on her being literally out of breath.

"I'm buyin' you dinner."

"Oh." Her brain puzzled over the various scenarios and possibilities, and she wanted a moment to think about it, sort out what exactly was happening here, but Gibbs didn't slow till they reached his car.

Kate stopped when he did, feeling awkward. Was this... what the hell was this? He unlocked the car then looked at her expectantly, and she didn't know if he was expecting her to get in, or to go to her car and follow him, or whether she should listen to common sense, make an excuse, and go home alone. It wasn't tempting, but it was sensible.

Sensible didn't carry as much weight as it should when Gibbs was... well, staring at her.

He walked back towards her, slowly, his gaze lingering for a moment on her mouth in a way that made her lick her lips nervously. Then his eyes met hers again and she swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat.

"That okay with you... Kate?" The way he said her name sometimes... how could he draw out one syllable so far and make it sound so significant?

"What?" She'd quite lost track of the conversation. He was looking at her and it was almost predatory and - really, it should _not_ have this effect on her.

"Having dinner. With me." He shrugged. "Pick a restaurant."

_Oh, that_. "Uh-huh?" she managed.

His mouth curved into a slow, melting smile that made her knees go funny, and when he spoke again his voice had dropped about an octave. "Or if you like I could make you dinner... after..."

He took another step towards her and she gulped, suddenly feeling rather short of breath again. His hands landed on her shoulders, and squeezed gently, then more deliberately as he pressed through the layers of fabric to massage the muscles of her shoulders.

Eyes locked on his, Kate stood stock still as he worked his way along her shoulders and then to her neck. She couldn't suppress the shiver, the little gasp, when fingers touched skin, and his eyes grew dark.

As his skilful hands slipped into her hair, he came closer still, and Kate could feel his breath against her open mouth. She blinked and looked away, both terrified and excited by the intensity of his gaze, caught between wanting to run away as fast as she could and wanting to take the leap, trusting he would catch her before she fell.

His thumbs were stroking her cheekbones, her head cradled in his hands, and his face was so close she could catalogue each line and mark around his eyes, the exact colour of his irises, if only to distract herself from the open expression of desire on his face that was making her pulse race.

She swallowed again, attempting to get some moisture back into her mouth so she could form words. "Are you trying to get _me_ out of _my_ clothes now, Gibbs?"

He smirked. "Yep."

"Oh." She hadn't really meant to ask that question aloud (she blamed the humming in her head that wasn't letting her think straight), and she certainly hadn't expected such a forthright reply.

"You gotta problem with that?"

She thought about it for a second. "No."

"Good," he murmured, then lowered his mouth to hers.

He was softer, more gentle than she would've imagined, almost tentative, as if he still wasn't sure of her reaction. Brief kisses and mingled breath escalated slowly; she whimpered when he lightly sucked on her bottom lip, and he growled when she bit his. She let her tongue slip into his mouth, and he tilted her head to reciprocate, restraint abruptly abandoned, kissing her deep and tender, so she melted into him as if all her bones had suddenly dissolved, leaving her a puddle of shudder and heat. She twisted her hands into the front of his coat, clinging to him to stay upright, returning the kiss with all the skill and feeling she had in her.

Eventually they broke apart, both breathing hard. _Good God_. She shook her head. She'd almost forgotten what a really good kiss was like, what it could do to her, had been making do with half hearted imitations for far too long.

When she finally opened her eyes she looked up to find that his were still closed. She grinned at the realisation she had just created another 'impressing Gibbs' memory to add to her collection.

He opened his eyes, looking druggy and spaced, and she grinned even wider at the knowledge it was her doing.

"So, uh." He paused, took a moment to collect himself. "Whaddya think?"

"I think... I think dinner can wait."

_~ fin ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>the other AN: **_

_So when I wrote this, as far as I was concerned, the story was finished. Turned out my muse had other ideas. I blame Kate and Gibbs..._

_Thing is, FFN's guidelines for what is okay posted as T and M, and what crosses the line into MA, are vague and really inconsistently applied. It's possible that I could post the rest here and it would be fine, but it is also possible it could get the story as a whole deleted and put my account at risk. I'm not willing to take that chance._

_However, I'm really easy to find elsewhere (I go by flootzavut pretty much everywhere these days), so as and when the continuation gets posted, you will be able to read it on AO3 and probably at least one NCIS specific archive (NFA community storyboard)._

_If you really can't find me, shoot me a PM and I'll point you in the right direction!_


End file.
